The Flawed Ruby
by Liana D. S
Summary: "Bukankah vampir harusnya memiliki penglihatan yang lebih baik dibanding manusia? Mengapa Reiji-san masih memakai kacamata?" Semula terkesima dengan kilatan manik delima di balik bingkai lensa, Yui mencoba mencari tahu rahasia penglihatan Reiji, tetapi jantungnya mulai berdenyut nyeri setiap kali menatap mata itu …. Akankah Yui memperoleh jawaban?
1. Chapter 1

Tiga hari lagi, sebuah pesta akan diselenggarakan dalam rangka memperkenalkan pewaris-pewaris muda Sakamaki kepada khalayak. Sakamaki Tougo merupakan politisi berpengaruh, tetapi kehidupan pribadinya jarang terekspos sehingga menimbulkan banyak rumor miring (walaupun salah satunya adalah fakta tak terungkap: ia memiliki lebih dari satu pasangan). Citra baik diperlukan untuk kelancaran karier Tougo, maka pesta itu pun diadakanlah—yang lucunya tak akan ia hadiri. Perencanaan acara sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada para putra, sayangnya Ayato terlalu serampangan, Shu terlalu malas, Kanato terlalu labil, dan Subaru rentan menghancurkan semua tembok dalam situasi sosial 'merepotkan' itu. Akhirnya, tersisalah Reiji dan Laito untuk merencanakan pesta sekaligus menjadi pejamu di sana. Ini akan menciptakan impresi yang bagus untuk meluruskan rumor: bahwa Sakamaki Tougo, sebenarnya, memiliki dua putra saja dari seorang istri (ehem, _dua_, sebenarnya) yang telah wafat.

Kendati tugas sudah dibagi oleh Reiji, Laito yang _slengean _amat buruk soal eksekusi, tak peduli betapa luar biasa perencanaannya. Ia meninggalkan Reiji dengan setumpuk kekacauan dan Yui yang tak tega pun turun tangan (daripada menegur Laito untuk bekerja dengan benar dan malah diisap, mendingan membantu Reiji saja, kan?). Gadis itu toh tahu apa motivasi Laito terlibat dalam pesta ini: mencari 'mainan baru', walaupun ujung-ujungnya pasti darah Yui lagi yang diminum. Percuma memperingatkan jika dari awal niatnya sudah keliru.

Sementara itu, Reiji mempersiapkan acara sebaik mungkin lantaran keluarganya memiliki reputasi yang harus dijaga. Tidak turut sertanya empat saudara Sakamaki lain dan minimalnya partisipasi Laito justru membuatnya bersyukur.

"Mereka seperti cacat yang dapat mencoreng nama _Chichi-ue_."

Yui menciut. Itu komentar yang pedas meskipun enam bersaudara Sakamaki senantiasa sengit terhadap satu sama lain.

"Karena itu, _kau," _Reiji menatap nyalang Yui yang kontan berdebar ngeri, "tidak akan kubiarkan menjadi satu lagi cacat dalam keluargaku."

Untuk sejenak, Yui pikir Reiji akan menghukumnya dengan cemeti di ruang bawah tanah atau yang lain. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, tetapi seluruh keturunan Sakamaki kan gemar menyakiti Yui kapan saja mereka ingin dan berkesempatan. Pria tinggi pucat yang terus mendekati Yui itu pun tampaknya 'sedang ingin', menimbang betapa kesal rautnya sekarang.

Tak disangka, Reiji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yui dan membimbingnya ke tengah ruangan. Garis bawahi 'membimbing', bukan 'menyeret'.

"Pesta ini adalah pesta dansa formal, jadi kau setidaknya harus menguasai langkah dasar _waltz _agar tampil layak dan tidak dipermalukan rekan-rekan _Chichi-ue._"

"Langkah dasar … _waltz?_" ulang Yui ragu. "T-Tunggu, Reiji_-san, _aku tidak bermaksud untuk hadir di sana. Bukankah undangan terbatas pada orang-orang penting saja? Selain itu, aku bukan seorang Sakamaki."

"Pada detik kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah kami, kau adalah _seorang Sakamaki," _sela Reiji, satu sudut mulutnya terangkat geli dan raganya condong ke depan, mengintimidasi. "Lupakah kau pada posisimu di antara kami semua?"

Ya, Yui paham. Takdir telah menariknya ke kebun mawar perak, di mana para vampir berada, menunggu untuk mengeringkan setiap lekuk nadinya. Mereka menyebutnya pengantin tumbal—ia menyebut diri sendiri 'malang'.

Namun, tatap meremehkan Reiji segera surut. Rupanya, ia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu, efisien selazimnya dirinya.

"Nah, mari kita mulai."

"Maaf, tapi aku punya pertanyaan." Kening pangeran kedua Sakamaki mengerut tak senang seperti berkata 'apa lagi'. "Soal pengantin tumbal dan kalian yang seorang vampir tidak mungkin dibongkar ke publik, bukan? Lalu, sebagai apa aku akan diperkenalkan di depan orang-orang?"

"Kukira kau akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih penting," dengus Reiji. "Itu akan terjawab nanti; kau tinggal mengikuti skenario yang telah kami siapkan. Apa kau masih akan menyela latihan kita?"

Takut, Yui menggeleng perlahan. Reiji mendesah lega hanya untuk melancarkan serangkaian koreksi pada postur Yui beberapa saat kemudian.

"Berdiri tegak saja kau tidak sanggup. Angkat wajah, busungkan dada, luruskan tulang punggung. Jangan terlalu sering menunduk."

Jemari Reiji membentuk Yui yang lembek bak lempung menjadi seorang wanita bangsawan terhormat—atau setidaknya menunjukkan citra demikian. Masalahnya, mereka berdiri terlalu rapat; dari jarak ini, si rambut berombak dapat mencium samar-samar aroma tubuh guru _waltz_-nya, perpaduan sejuk teh Earl Grey yang sering ia seduh, bunga sereus, dan … _mint_?

"Jangan melamun, Nona Muda! Pertahankan posturmu!" _Astaga, Komori Yui, kau mengacaukannya!, _jerit sang dara dalam hati sembari membenahi posisi berdirinya. "Bagus. Tetap seperti itu." Lantas, Reiji berpaling pada seorang pelayan. "Tolong nyalakan musiknya."

Sebelum telinga Yui sempat mendengar satu notasi dari musik yang diminta, ia justru menangkap tanya Reiji duluan. Terkesiap ia saat sebelah telapak pemuda itu mendorong pinggangnya mendekat, satu lagi bertaut dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Apa yang kauketahui tentang _waltz?_"

"U-Um …" Pipi Yui merona tak terkendali, dengan putus asa mencari jawaban untuk Reiji dalam otaknya yang berantakan. "Tiga-tiga, um … maksudku langkah yang diambil biasanya berdasarkan tiga kali ketukan."

"Benar. Sebelumnya, letakkan tanganmu pada bahuku … bukan, bahu kananku. Luruskan lenganmu." Yui baru sadar ia harus meraih agak tinggi; badan Reiji menjulang dua puluh sentimeter di atasnya. "Langkah _waltz _secara kasar akan mengikuti pola empat persegi panjang di lantai. Penting bagimu untuk memperhatikan ke mana aku bergerak karena aku akan memimpin tarianmu. Selama bergerak, tolong terus tegap dan jangan sampai langkahmu patah."

_Mudah mengucapkannya, tetapi aku kan masih pemula …. _

Menghitung ketukan, Reiji memberi aba-aba dan mengayunkan tungkai kiri ke depan. Yui tergagap mengikuti.

"Baru saja kubilang agar langkahmu tak patah. Apa-apaan ini?"

"R-Reiji-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita latihan tanpa musik dulu? Aku rasa iramanya kelewat cepat …. Ah, aduh!"

Habis sudah. Saking gugupnya, Yui yang hampir tersandung kaki sendiri kebingungan mencari pijakan, bodohnya ia malah menginjak Reiji. Pria itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitan tertahan, bibirnya masih terkatup, dan kernyitan samar terbentuk di dahinya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Reiji_-san, _aku tidak sengaja, sungguh …. Aku, aku …."

Dalam keadaan menggigil begini, membuat kalimat permohonan ampun saja susah benar. Yui sudah mengantisipasi berbagai hukuman yang akan ditimpakan kepadanya; matanya terpejam cemas. Di luar dugaan, tawa singkat Reiji-lah yang menyapa rungunya.

"Sepatu kotor memang menjengkelkan, tetapi reaksimu sangat menarik aku tidak jadi marah. _Apa yang kulakukan _dalam benakmu sampai kau gemetar begitu?" Tergelak lagi, dan muka Yui panas: _tidak usah mengutarakan apa yang kupikirkan, ini semua kan salah kalian yang sedikit-sedikit menggangguku. _"Suasana hatiku sedang baik dan kau bersikap manis hari ini, jadi—"

Napas si jepit bunga tersendat di tenggorokan. Bibir Reiji begitu perlahan, selembut angin menyentuh punggung telapak tangannya! Perbedaan suhu kulit mereka menjalarkan percik-percik aneh yang nikmat hingga ke dada. Tak berani Yui menamainya.

"Jangan tegang dulu. Kita masih berlatih, jadi hukumanmu akan ditunda setelah langkahmu lancar."

"Eh? Itu artinya aku akan—"

"Ya ampun, lihat dirimu. Aku hanya bercanda, kok." _Reiji-_san_ menyebalkan!, _Yui mati-matian menahan diri dari cemberut. "Seperti yang kukatakan, suasana hatiku sedang baik. Tolong santai saja dan ikuti iramanya. Badanmu akan ingat sendiri caranya nanti."

Meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak akan dilukai dalam waktu dekat, Yui mulai rileks dan mampu mengalir bersama ritme _waltz. _Meski koreksi Reiji belum berhenti menghujani, senyum puas laki-laki itu menyenangkan pasangan menarinya. Kedua matanya yang terbingkai lensa rektanguler berkilauan bahagia, tulus alih-alih menilai, padahal tak ada darah ditumpahkan. Indah sekali, demi Tuhan. Yui baru bisa meresapi betapa rupawan pria perfeksionis ini sebab ketika Reiji gembira, biasanya itu saat taringnya menembus leher sang pengantin tumbal.

Hm, tidak juga, sih. Kapan hari ketika menyuruh Yui mencicipi _carbonara_ sebagai 'hukuman' sudah mengintipnya memasak, Reiji juga tersenyum gembira. Kali lain ketika menawari Yui minum teh bersama untuk menenangkannya dari mimpi buruk, kilauan mata rubi itu juga setulus sekarang. Mungkin ada banyak lagi waktu yang Reiji nikmati, tetapi Yui kepalang takut dengan kemungkinan dipecut untuk mencari tahu satu.

_Barangkali Reiji-_san_ tidak sejahat itu setelah kau mengenalnya …._

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak," jawab Yui, hanyut dalam warna yang menyerupai irisnya sendiri. "Maaf kalau aku memandangimu terlalu lama, tetapi mata Reiji_-san … _sangat cantik_."_

"Hm?" Alis Reiji terangkat dan ia terkekeh kemudian. Semu merahkah itu di pipinya? "Benak perempuan sungguh unik dan tak tertebak. Memujiku seperti itu, padahal kau memiliki mata yang sama indahnya."

Bukan cuma wajah, kini telinga Yui ikut menomat pula. Terbata ia berterima kasih dengan darahnya berdesir-desir dalam pembuluh.

Wah, benar juga. Sesuatu dalam darah Yui mungkin akan berubah bersama intensnya perasaan dan berpotensi memancing nafsu seseorang. Ia mesti memunculkan topik baru untuk mengalihkan perhatian secepatnya.

"Reiji-_san_, apakah sejak kecil … kau memakai kacamata?"

Yui tak langsung dijawab.

"Begitulah."

"Itu aneh …." Kalimat Yui menyerupai sebuah bisikan. "Bukankah vampir harusnya memiliki penglihatan yang lebih baik dibanding manusia? Mengapa Reiji_-san _masih memakai kacamata?"

Giliran ekspresi Reiji yang kaku—dan entah mengapa, degup jantung Yui kehilangan irama, menusuk-nusuk iga. Gadis itu memicing nyeri, jemarinya mengerat pada bahu dan telapak tangan Reiji. Ia akan ambruk andai rekan dansanya tidak mencegah.

"Yui, ada apa?"

"Se—sak …." Genggaman Yui berpindah ke selapis kain yang menutupi dadanya. "Sakit, Reiji-_san_ …. Aku tidak ta—hu menga—aduh ….."

Janggal. Bahkan saat digempur ngilu begini, mata Yui kembali lagi mencari pendar menenangkan dari manik delima Reiji. Tak ia temukan. Alih-alih, ada sekilas sorot khawatir yang segera berganti menyelidik.

"Mari beristirahat lebih dahulu."

Dengan itu, Reiji membopong dan membaringkan Yui di sofa, menyuruh pelayan mematikan musik, dan minta dibawakan segelas air serta obat dari rak nomor 28 (ah, Yui berdoa itu bukan racun) di ruangannya. Yui berjuang mengatur napas, sementara Reiji menyisir poni si gadis ke samping dan menghapus peluhnya.

_Aku tidak ingat punya riwayat penyakit tertentu, tetapi dadaku terasa seperti tertindih …. Apa aku akan mati?_

"Karlheinz."

Baik Yui maupun Reiji sama-sama terbelalak.

_Suaraku, mulutku … siapa?! _

Walaupun yakin rohnya tidak tercabut dari raga, Yui dapat merasakan bibirnya bergerak dan pita suaranya terpetik di luar kehendak, memanggil seseorang yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Di sisi lain, menilai reaksinya, Reiji mungkin sering mendengar nama itu.

Tangan Yui terangkat, mendaki rahang, pipi, dan menelusuri bingkai perak kacamata Reiji.

"Mengapa kau menitipkan benihmu yang sesempurna ini dalam rahim anjing betina, si Beatrix itu?"

Dari terkejut, raut Reiji terdistorsi pada penghujung kesadaran Yui. Pemuda itu tampak bosan dan jijik, wajah yang akan dipasang siapa pun bila berjumpa musuh bebuyutan dengan niat menyulut kembali perang lama.

"Selamat datang kembali."

Tapi, tak ada nada penyambutan dalam kalimat tersebut—dan Yui tenggelam dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

* * *

**aku ngefangirl dgn nyaman di fandom kpop hingga dua minggu lalu. aku sdh pernah kesandung diabolik lovers dulu, gara-gara nyari soal otoge amnesia (dan tau2 beginian ini muncul), tapi waktu baca ceritanya dan nonton animenya yg terlalu sadis dan tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga (dan krn yuinya oh so lame), diriku pencet tab close. gatau deh kenapa balik lagi. **

**anyways, setelah balik, langsung ngespot reiji dong!**

***my brain be like: your megane obsession is showing...* (krn percayalah di amnesia aku suka kento dan marah besar waktu porsinya di anime cuman seepisode?! padahal shin ikki toma-hampir ngetik yuma-ukyo banyak! kemudian terjadi lagi, reiji scene gigit2nya dikit di anime!)**

**reiji ini kyknya adalah chara yg least popular, persis kento di amnesia! waktu baca doujinnya kyk-gila kejem bgt-tapi setelah baca walkthroughnya (apalagi bacanya habis baca walkthrough ayato dan kanato) rasanya kayak-unch sweetie come to auntie *kemudian muntah. kenapa sih dia ini banyak yg ga suka? apa krn dia rivalnya shu yg merupakan fandom favourite? atau semata krn dia pake megane? AYOLAH GES kalian liat sebastian dari fandom sebelah pake kacamata aja jejeritan. INI LHO ADA VERSI VAMPIRNYA.**

**tapi jujur sih, haunted dark bridal itu ceritanya kejem. banget. asli (masa di pathnya shu, reiji matinya kayak gitu aja?! sambil diliatin saudaranya yg lain lagi, kyk "taruhan siapa nih yg bakal mati duluan?" AND EVEN YUI kyk "ya ampun untung bukan ayang shu yg mati" wut girl). dan kadang ga masuk akal, kayak "gimana cara richter nanem jantung cordelia yg segede gaban ke badan yui yg smol pas bayik?" bbrp org bilang sakamaki bros di game sesudahnya lebih bagus, tapi krn ceritanya lebih kompleks dan charanya lebih banyak ... eugh big no. aku suka ikatan di antara mukami, sih, tapi per individu aku lebih suka sakamaki (walaupun mereka ga bromantis blas sehingga ada momen reiji nyapa shu di franchise sesudahnya saja saya bahagia)**

**jadi ranting maap yak. terus maap klo rada awkward, dulu kebiasaan nulis pake -san jadi pake -ssi, habis itu balik lagi -san ~ *derita fangirl multinasional**

**RnR sangat diapresiasi!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bitch-cha_—maksudku, _Onee-sama_!"

Menyaksikan Laito berpakaian sesuai standar Reiji tidak buruk juga. Si mesum itu menyimpan fedoranya hari ini dan rambutnya diikat rapi (hampir saja terjadi banjir darah di _mansion_ gara-gara Reiji meminta Laito _memotong_ rambutnya; untung Yui memberikan jalan tengah). Kemejanya sewarna dengan rambut tembaganya, bermotif garis-garis putih vertikal, disempurnakan jas dan celana bahan gelap. Citranya akan drastis berganti andai panggilan 'Jalang Kecil' tadi tetap terkunci di lidahnya. O, dan coba dia tidak memanjangkan suku katanya dengan genit begitu, pasti Yui percaya kalau seseorang bilang dia adik Reiji betulan.

"Biasakan dirimu dengan '_Onee-sama',_ Laito, atau aku akan mengundangmu minum teh di kamarku malam ini."

Seseram apa pun ancaman itu (soalnya teh seduhan Sakamaki kedua tidak jarang mengandung racun) tidak mengurangi pesona Reiji, 'si sulung', sedikit jua. Ia terbalut setelan terang yang menegaskan gelapnya rambut serta matanya: kemeja putih, dasi dan rompi bernuansa abu, serta jas dan celana bahan putih. Yui tidak menyangka keduanya akan berpadu dalam acara semacam ini, menyajikan kontras yang menarik. Si kaku melawan si flamboyan, keduanya sama-sama menawan … atensi publik jelas akan teralih.

Yui pun malam ini didandani total selama satu setengah jam oleh tim penata rias yang Reiji pilih. Mutiara yang sehari-hari kusam memancarkan kecantikan aslinya setelah dipoles habis. Rambutnya disanggul tinggi dengan sebagian kecil dibiarkan menjuntai di sisi kanan-kiri. Gaun putih tulangnya tak berlengan, dihias mawar dan pita-pita merah pastel, bagian bawahnya yang mengembang mencapai lutut. Tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan sesiku warna senada, begitu pula tumit tinggi dengan tali-temali pastel yang mengalasi kakinya. Pertama kali memandang cermin, Yui benar-benar pangling dan takjub. Kepercayaan dirinya meroket; dia yang terlihat seanggun ini boleh dong bersanding dengan yang sekelas Sakamaki?

"'_Onee-sama_', ya …. Laito-kun, apa ini berarti aku akan berperan sebagai kakakmu?"

"_Maa_, sayangnya ya. Sedih sekali, padahal," Yui memekik; Laito baru saja menjilat tengkuknya!, "wangimu makin menguar ke mana-mana dengan gaun model begini …. Mana ada adik yang menggigit kakak perempuannya di depan umum?"

"Tidak ada manusia yang mengisap darah, apalagi di tengah keramaian, _Otouto_." Reiji menarik selembar saputangan dari saku dalam jasnya untuk membersihkan saliva Laito dari leher Yui. "Kau boleh merayu sebanyak mungkin tamu wanita di pesta, tetapi ingat, jangan libatkan taring."

"_Oya oya,_ betapa kejam kakakku." Laito mengedikkan bahu. "Biarlah. Toh malam ini ada banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan berisi dibanding_ Bi—Onee-sama_. Aku akan bersenang-senang dulu dengan manusia, tetapi setelah pesta ..."

Desah berat Laito yang sarat gairah tahu-tahu membelai daun telinga Yui.

"… ketemu di kamar, ya, _Onee-sama_."

"Laito-kun! H-Hentikan!" Yui menutup telinganya yang geli, wajahnya terbakar. Laito yang rapi tetap saja cabul!

Tawa Laito puas sekali ketika beranjak pergi sambil melambai ke belakang. Yui menggembungkan pipi kesal, tetapi dengan meremehkannya, Reiji ikut tertawa meski lirih.

"Kau seperti biasa malah bertambah manis saat sedang sebal," ujarnya terhibur. Yui hampir menangis saking bercampur-aduknya perasaannya, kian parah lantaran Reiji mengulurkan tangan. Mata delima yang berkilau megah namun menenangkan itu melelehkan si gaun putih sekali lagi.

"Acaranya akan segera dibuka, mari bergegas."

Alunan musik klasik dan kesibukan orang-orang terhenti begitu Reiji memasuki ruangan. Seluruh enam kaki keberadaannya bersimbah cahaya dan wibawa, membuat Yui kewalahan. Orang-orang yang tak mengetahui silsilah asli Sakamaki—termasuk Yui di awal kedatangannya di _mansion_—akan menolak kebenaran bahwa Reiji bukan anak pertama atau anak emas yang dielu-elukan.

Namun, tujuan utama pesta ini ialah menipu. Sakamaki Reiji, sulung dari politisi Sakamaki Tougo, akan memulai pendidikan dokternya semester depan, sementara Sakamaki Laito, si anak kedua, mungkin akan menempuh karier yang sama dengan sang ayah di masa depan, tetapi ia mesti berjuang dulu untuk lulus SMA, melawan hobinya mengencani remaja-remaja imut. Tidak ada darah, perebutan takhta, pengantin tumbal, bahkan permusuhan antarsaudara yang mengerak di dasar nurani.

_Jika saja semuanya sesederhana itu_, desah Yui, berharap kakak-adik Sakamaki—tidak hanya yang hadir sekarang—bisa berdamai dengan satu sama lain suatu hari kelak.

Reiji membungkuk takzim pada para undangan yang memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Ketika menegakkan tubuh kembali, ia selurus dan sekokoh pilar-pilar yang mengelilingi lantai dansa. Senyum tipisnya superfisial, tetapi memikat, sampai Yui tak sanggup menghitung berapa banyak orang tersihir dalam satu detik.

"Selamat datang. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas kehadiran Anda semua di Kediaman Sakamaki malam ini. Patut disesalkan _Chichi-ue_ tidak dapat menemui para undangan, tetapi saya, Sakamaki Reiji, dan adik saya, Sakamaki Laito, akan menjamu Anda. Semoga pertemuan kita akan menciptakan kenangan yang membahagiakan."

Saat orang-orang membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan hormat pada si tuan rumah, Yui ikut-ikutan dan Reiji berusaha untuk tidak tergelak.

_A-Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_ Buru-buru Yui memosisikan diri. _Astaga, tapi aku kan termasuk tuan rumah juga …. Habis Reiji-san kelihatan begitu agung dan tak tersentuh, jadi refleks …._

"Ada satu orang lagi yang ingin saya perkenalkan."

Isyarat Reiji menarik Yui ke sisinya. Sesuai yang sudah diajarkan, dara manis itu mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah gaunnya, menekuk tungkainya, dan mengangguk. Etiket standar memberi salam baginya cukup sampai di situ karena Reiji yang akan menyebutkan identitas palsunya.

"Ini Komori Yui," _huh, aku bukan putri Sakamaki_?, "tunangan saya."

Nyaris Yui tersedak ludah sendiri.

_HAH?!_

Menengadah, Yui menemukan ekspresi Reiji yang seolah mengatakan kena-kau. Laito mencebik, mulutnya dengan sunyi menyerukan 'iri sekali, _Bitch-chan_ punyaku!', entah bercanda atau tidak. Yui mengerti dirinya harus terlihat tenang untuk mengonfirmasi pernyataan Reiji; apa lagi posisi yang paling normal baginya di situasi ini selain kekasih tuan rumah? Mau dibilang saudara, mirip para Sakamaki saja tidak, pastilah mengundang kecurigaan.

Tapi tetap saja: tunangan?! Yui yang insignifikan dan Reiji yang serba mentereng? Gila.

Anehnya, para undangan yang berkumpul di sekitar Reiji dan Yui menyampaikan kekaguman mereka pada pasangan tersebut. Reiji tampan dan Yui cantik, mereka kebetulan memiliki iris sewarna, lalu kesan santun cenderung pemalu yang Yui tunjukkan membuatnya dinilai cocok sebagai calon Nyonya Sakamaki. Mendengar gelar itu, Yui terkekeh gugup.

_Nyonya Sakamaki bagaimana? Tak ada putra Sakamaki yang menganggapku lebih dari makanan!_

Kerumunan seberang dijejali gadis-gadis muda yang cekikikan salah tingkah. Tak lama berselang, Laito muncul dari tengahnya dengan menggandeng seorang perempuan belia dan keduanya berdansa bersama. Yui teringat sesi latihan _waltz_-nya dengan Reiji; ia ingin menerapkan kemampuan barunya segera, bukannya mendampingi si sulung bicara _ngalor-ngidul_ masalah politik dan bisnis yang agak susah ia cerna. Yah, ia paham di mana tempatnya sekarang; bisa berdiri di tengah-tengah para aristokrat ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah kehormatan, kok ya masih berani meminta Reiji lekas berdansa dengannya?

"Seatraktif itu Laito di matamu? Bagaimana denganku?"

Tertangkap basahlah Yui yang sedang memperhatikan Laito di sela percakapan memusingkan 'tunangannya'. Si gadis sontak menarik diri dengan mata terpejam kaget; napas Reiji yang membekukan menyapa lekuk terluar telinganya!

"Eh …. A-Aku tidak bermaksud …. Langkah-langkah Laito ringan dan teratur, aku tidak menduga d-dia bisa bersikap seperti bangsawan juga …."

Dalih Yui, meskipun kelihatan betul kalau mengada-ada, cukup untuk menebalkan emosi di wajah kaku Reiji.

"Semua Sakamaki diajari soal etiket sejak muda, bahkan si liar Subaru, jadi kau tak perlu terheran-heran soal Laito."

Aura mengintimidasi Reiji menguar. Di saat-saat beginilah, Yui sebaiknya diam jika ingin lehernya selamat dari bekas taring. _Tapi memang Laito kelihatan keren, kok. Apa salah aku memujinya sedikit?_

Salah. Yui lupa bahwa ia pernah menyapa Shu sekali sehabis membuat perjanjian dengan Reiji agar tidak mengacuhkan 'si payah'. Gara-gara itu, kulit satinnya terkoyak oleh sesuatu yang bukan taring, melainkan cemeti, tetapi daripada menunjukkan kepuasan menyiksa, Reiji lebih menampakkan pedihnya dikhianati. 'Kecemburuan' merupakan kata yang terlalu indah, jadi Yui tidak akan menggunakannya. Adegan sejenis tereka ulang saat ini dengan rival berbeda, tanpa cambuk, dan jujur Yui sebenarnya ingin tahu bagaimana Reiji akan bertindak.

"Mari kita susul Laito ke lantai dansa."

Begitu saja? Yui menghela napas lega. Hukuman yang lumayan lunak ini terhias sedikit rasa ingin menang; mana terima Reiji jika seseorang 'serendah' Laito mengalahkannya dalam _waltz_? Baguslah, kompetisi kakak-beradik Sakamaki makin ke sini makin beragam, bukan cuma soal siapa yang bisa mengisap darah Yui.

_Seperti kakak-adik betulan, manis juga._

Persis dengan yang diajarkan, ketika Reiji meletakkan tangannya pada area tulang belikat Yui, si gaun putih meniru. Postur yang sempurna, langkah yang hikmat, dan mata rubi yang memerangkap, memantulkan sinar lampu kristal di atas kepala … Jantung Yui meletup-letup, darahnya mungkin sudah membentuk ombak kecil dalam pembuluh, dan pipinya bersemu merah. Kebahagiaannya tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata!

_Jangan berpikiran muluk! Reiji-_san _seorang vampir darah murni dan kau, kau hanyalah makanan baginya, Yui! Kau—_

"—sangat menakjubkan malam ini."

Mengapa komentar melambungkan itu harus Reiji ucapkan beriring raut memuja dalam jarak demikian intim? Mungkinkah manusia yang sedang mabuk kepayang rasa darahnya lebih menggugah? Pasti begitu, ya! Reiji menabur bumbu supaya mangsanya lebih lezat, tidak lebih!

_Tapi … untuk semalam saja, aku ingin percaya bahwa vampir dari ras terganas pun bisa mengasihi …. Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku tenggelam terlalu lama dalam perasaan ini …._

Manik delima Yui tergenang haru. Hilang sudah memori tentang teh yang diracun, lecutan-lecutan kasar, dan segala hinaan yang secara ironis terbalut kesopanan. Reiji memperlakukannya bagai putri alih-alih budak, maka bisakah waktu berhenti meski hanya sejenak?

Setetes air mata bergulir menuruni pipi pualam Yui. Refleks Reiji menghapusnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak merusak riasan. Lelaki itu mengerjap bingung kemudian.

"Mengapa menangis? Apa dadamu sakit lagi seperti beberapa hari lalu?"

"Tidak," geleng Yui sembari tersenyum lembut. "A-Aku tak yakin bagaimana mengungkapkannya—"

"—_tetapi dansa pertamaku dengan Karlheinz di malam pernikahan kami juga begini menggetarkan. Reiji, kau telah tumbuh dewasa menyerupai ayahmu!_"

Terulang lagi! Raga Yui dibajak seseorang yang bukan dirinya dan bersama itu, jantungnya berdetak kacau, ngilu. Kepala-kepala tertoleh begitu pasangan sulung Sakamaki kolaps di atas lututnya, termasuk Laito yang serta-merta menghampiri sang 'kakak ipar'. Wajah cantik si pemuda dihias kegelisahan yang mungkin tidak sepenuhnya dusta.

"_Onee-sama_!"

Reiji, sayangnya, tidak segelisah kali pertama Yui diserang kepribadian asing ini. Ia raba sisi wajah yang terlipat-lipat oleh nyeri itu: dingin, lembab, menggigil … dan berlawananan dengan kecemasan Laito, ia mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat, terusik.

"Ada batasan untuk waktu berkunjung Anda, Cordelia-_sama_."

Laito seketika mengurungkan niat untuk membopong Yui. Alasannya barangkali adalah nama yang Reiji sebut di penghujung kalimatnya.

_Siapa Cordelia? Mengapa ia terus-menerus menggunakan tubuhku? Laito-_kun_ juga terlihat sama bencinya dengan Reiji-_san_ pada orang ini …. Apakah ia pernah menyakiti para Sakamaki di masa lampau?_

_Siapa pun kau, kumohon jangan sakiti mereka berdua!_

Entah mengapa, Laito mendadak mematung lama, telapak tangannya melampai di sisi badan, tak ada tanda-tanda hendak bangkit dalam waktu dekat. Reiji yang lebih cepat menguasai diri segera menggendong Yui setelah meyakinkan para tamu untuk tidak khawatir dan melanjutkan pesta. Terhuyung, Laito beranjak, akan mengikuti Reiji andai tidak diminta untuk tetap menjamu tamu. Si surai tembaga mendecihkan umpatan sebelum memasang _façade_ situasi-terkontrol-mari-lanjut-bersenang-senang ke arah para hadirin.

Suasana tak nyaman menyeruak di antara alunan _waltz_ yang seakan melemah dibanding sebelumnya. Kendati pesta sudah setengah jalan menuju hancur, Reiji tidak lagi menggubris sebab Cordelia, masih berpura-pura pingsan, diam-diam menyentil sebuah isu sensitif yang aslinya ingin pemuda itu kubur saja.

"Apa kau marah karena kubanding-bandingkan terus dengan ayahmu? Baik, kuberitahu perbedaan kecil antara kalian: kau bisa _kurusak_, sementara Karlheinz tidak."

_Berhenti mengganggu Reiji-_san!, Yui menjerit, tetapi suaranya tak terdengar, bibirnya tak bergerak. Ia terbekap. Parasit itu—Cordelia—menggeram jengkel sebelum menarik napas kasar. Barulah sesudah ia dan Reiji menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang, perempuan itu terkekeh menang dan menelusuri kelopak mata pria yang membopongnya di bagian bawah.

"Gadis kecil yang berisik. Kalau kau banyak tingkah, mata kesukaanmu ini akan jadi korbannya, lho."

_Jangan sakiti dia, tolong! _

"Yui," panggil Reiji tegas, mengerti bahwa dara Komori masih berada di sekitarnya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan perempuan yang bahkan tak punya tubuh ini untuk melukaiku, jadi jangan takut; lawan dia kalau menginginkan badanmu kembali."

"Bocah sombong!"

Bingkai kacamata menimbulkan keretak tatkala terempas ke lantai. Kulit pucat Reiji dihias bekas tamparan, tetapi pria muda itu bergeming. Tak pernah Yui merasa semarah ini hingga dapat mendengar isakan putus asanya yang bercampur denging dalam benak.

"Aku bisa saja merenggut penglihatanmu lagi dan lagi, bahkan mengirimmu ke neraka bersama Beatrix, meskipun harus memakai wadah mortal yang menjijikkan ini! Camkan kata-kataku, dasar anak jalang sialan!"

_TOLONG KELUAR DARI BA—_

"—DANKU!"

Reiji mendelik, tidak mengantisipasi teriakan sarat amarah, kesedihan, dan kengerian yang berasal dari si pengantin tumbal. Jangankan Reiji, Yui saja tidak mengira ia mampu menggusur roh si penjahat. Terkuras secara fisik dan mental, ia melunglai pasrah, dadanya naik turun demi sepenggal napas yang menindih. Satu hal yang ia syukuri: setidaknya, kali ini tangisnya berwujud, bukan sekadar berupa cekikan pada sukmanya.

Sampai tiba di kamar Yui, Reiji tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Istirahatlah. Kita tak tahu kapan perempuan itu akan datang dan saat itu terjadi, ia akan membuatmu berlipat-lipat lebih lelah."

Yui menunduk dalam.

"Padahal kita belum selesai menari …. Untuk apa berlatih jika ujungnya begini?"

"Kita akan menari lain kali," tukas Reiji final. "Aku berjanji. Sekarang kau boleh berganti pakaian dan menghapus riasan, lalu segeralah pergi tidur. Jangan membantah."

Memang Yui bisa apa selain patuh?


	3. Chapter 3

Api di perapian Sakamaki bergoyang malas. Nyalanya terefleksi langsung di permukaan mata rubi Reiji kecil. Ia tak habis pikir, apa maksud sang ayah menguji dua calon pewarisnya, Ayato dan Shu, dalam satu ruangan. Di depan ibu-ibu mereka, pula. Pria tua itu mestinya paham bagaimana pertemuan Cordelia dan Beatrix tak akan membawa apa-apa, kecuali makin pahitnya permusuhan di antara mereka. Belum lagi, pokok pertemuan kali ini adalah adu kemampuan putra tertua dari masing-masing istri. Shu, berkebalikan dengan Ayato yang narsis tetapi bersemangat, tak pernah menganggap serius satu kompetisi pun, bahkan jika nama baik ibunya dipertaruhkan. Diam-diam, Reiji mengepalkan tangan di sisi badan: mengapa Beatrix tidak mengajukannya saja? Shu boleh mahir bermusik dan bermain pedang, tetapi ia tidak menghapal seisi _Latin Reader_ dalam semalam seperti adiknya. Bocah rapi itu akan sangat mudah mengalahkan si kepala api yang _suspender_-nya saja melorot dari bahu ('mengapa kau menghadap _Chichi-ue_ dengan penampilan hina begitu?'). Toh, Ayato hanya mengulang-ulang seksi pertempuran Romawi, makanya ia mampu menuturkan ulang kematian Caesar di Senat dengan percaya diri.

_"Ergo Caesar, quum in curiam venisset, viginti tribus vulneribus confossus est."_

_Pelafalannya payah, tetapi tata bahasanya bagus_, decih Reiji saat Ayato memungkasi cerita, merasa jauh, jauh lebih fasih dari sulung Cordelia iu. Guru bahasanya pun mengakui, tetapi mengapa, sekali lagi, si payah Shu yang diajukan ke gelanggang?

Cordelia, perempuan bergaun terbuka yang rambutnya terurai kusut, bertepuk tangan girang. Pujian berlebihannya terus-menerus dialamatkan pada si kepala api yang tersenyum meremehkan Shu. Namun, melirik ke sisi di mana kembar Cordelia yang lebih muda duduk, Reiji tidak menemukan kebanggaan setara. Si kemeja hijau yang punya tahi lalat di bawah bibir tak tampak terlalu terkesan. Bocah mungil yang duduk menekuk lutut menyebelahinya bahkan meminjam lengan pendek Beruang Teddy di pangkuan untuk bertepuk tangan; tentu saja tidak berbunyi.

_Mereka juga iri, ya?_

Duduk bersilang kaki, Karlheinz, sang kepala keluarga, terlihat puas dengan kemampuan anak ketiganya. Tak seperti Cordelia, ia menunjukkan poin-poin kuat Ayato sekaligus cela yang harus si bocah perbaiki lain kali. Namun, tak peduli betapa objektif dia menilai, kekaguman pria berkharisma itu kepada Ayato tak dapat disembunyikan.

Beatrix, wanita pirang bersanggul tinggi di sisi kiri Karlheinz, samar menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dengki. Postur tegaknya memang menyerukan optimisme, tetapi Reiji lebih tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik kakunya topeng sang ibu. Dadanya ngilu, jantungnya berdentam-dentam, padahal bukan pidato Latinnya yang akan disimak.

_Jangan sampai kau mengecewakan_ Haha-ue, _Bocah Payah!_

Jika Ayato membawakan kisah penuh amarah tentang kematian Caesar, Shu memilih Penculikan Wanita Sabine yang lebih melankolis. Konon, orang Sabine melarang para perempuannya dari menikahi orang Romawi demi menguatkan bangsa mereka sendiri, maka bangsa Romawi yang kebanyakan pria menyelenggarakan sebuah festival yang menarik orang Sabine. Di situlah, para wanita Sabine diculik dan dipaksa menikah dengan orang-orang Romawi. Sialnya, Shu membacakan kisah pilu tersebut dengan nada apatis nan kering sehingga tak meninggalkan kesan sekuat Ayato. Kening Karlheinz berkerut mengadili, Beatrix mengepalkan tangan, dan Reiji gatal ingin memenggal saudaranya.

_"At hostes in arcam ab ea perducti scutis Tarpeiam abruerunt—"_

_Bodoh!,_ umpat Reiji. Benang tipis pengendali emosinya putus, giginya mengertak di balik bibir yang terkatup tatkala menangkap kekeliruan pengucapan Shu. _Harusnya 'At hostes in arcem ab ea perducti scutis Tarpeiam obruerunt'! 'Arcem' dan 'arcam' maknanya jauh berbeda—dan 'abruerunt' bahkan tidak bisa diterjemahkan! Sialan!_

Cordelia dan anak-anaknya yang dungu mungkin melewatkan kesalahan tadi, tetapi bagi Karlheinz dan Beatrix yang menguasai Latin sebaik bahasa Jerman, Inggris, serta Jepang, selip tipis saja akan langsung terdeteksi. Wajah mereka tertekuk mengadili, terutama Beatrix.

"Kupikir kau agak kesulitan menangkap inti cerita ini, Shu." Karlheinz bahkan tidak membuang waktu untuk memaparkan keunggulan Shu sebagaimana yang ia lakukan untuk Ayato. "Bangsa manusia akan merasa direndahkan apabila wanita-wanita yang mereka jaga diculik dan dinodai. Itulah yang mestinya tercermin dari deklamasimu. Aku mengharapkan kemurkaan, atau setidaknya kesedihan, tersampaikan dari kisahmu, tetapi kau tidak berhasil memenuhi ekspektasi itu."

Bukannya terlihat kecewa, manik akuamarin Shu yang sayu memandang ayahnya penuh tanya.

"_Otou-sama_, jenis kita tidak diciptakan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang manusiawi, lalu bagaimana aku harus menyampaikannya dalam pidatoku?"

"Memang tidak, tetapi kau lihat Ayato." _Perbandingan langsung, cih!_, dada Reiji membara. "Manusia adalah objek studi menarik dengan segala kekurangan mereka. Membacakan karya mereka menggunakan hati seorang vampir bermakna betapa kau tidak menghargai literatur tersebut. Meniru emosi mereka seperti Ayato tidak lantas membuat dirimu setaraf dengan mereka, justru menunjukkan seberapa besar kau memahami mereka—dan seberapa bergunanya pengetahuan itu kelak dalam usaha kita menguasai mereka."

"O, Karlheinz, apa yang kauharapkan dari putra Beatrix?" Memainkan nada suaranya dengan genit, Cordelia menyerang rivalnya yang membeku di tempat duduk. "Calon penerusmu harus memiliki darah yang bagus dan kemauan kuat untuk menjadi kepala keluarga Sakamaki selanjutnya. Hanya Ayato yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu, bukan? Anak tertua tak selalu harus menempati takhtamu jika dia memang tidak pantas memimpin."

_Wanita tua itu!_ Reiji menghela napas dalam, setengah mati meredam gelegak kebencian yang begitu hebat hingga memuakkan. Mengapa Shu diam saja dirinya dilecehkan? Mengapa Shu bergeming ketika Beatrix direndahkan?

"Setiap anak memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing." Suara Beatrix sangat tenang walaupun olok-olok Cordelia terus mengusik. "Kuakui ada banyak hal yang Shu belum kuasai benar. Karlheinz suamiku, aku minta maaf; aku akan mendidiknya dengan lebih baik lagi."

Janji Beatrix diiringi tatapan kecewa bercampur jengkel pada Shu. Anak berambut ikal itu—akhirnya—memperlihatkan sedikit kegentaran, mengerti bahwa jam belajar lebih panjang menantinya.

Ah, andai saja Reiji yang ditatap nyalang begitu. Ia akan merelakan jam minum tehnya untuk menghapal semua buku yang Beatrix sodorkan, sampai kepalanya berasap sekalipun. Tak perlu Beatrix memaksa, ia sudah duduk manis di perpustakaan pada jam-jam yang ditetapkan untuk melahap berbagai ilmu sejauh memorinya mengizinkan. Ya, ia tidak melarikan diri layaknya seorang pengecut yang dahulu serahim dengannya.

* * *

Sesorean itu, tumben, Reiji tidak menghabiskan waktu mencari Shu keluar kediamannya. Sang kakak terjebak bersama tutor dalam perpustakaan; beban belajarnya ditambah oleh Beatrix (dan sebagian besar dari buku di atas meja Shu berbahasa Latin). Menyaksikan betapa kucel wajah Shu menghadapi setumpuk tinggi buku sangat menggelikan bagi Reiji.

_Itulah balasan yang setimpal karena sudah mempermalukan_ Haha-ue.

Senyum miring yang Reiji ulas sepanjang jalan menuju taman air mancur kontan lesap. Di ujung lapang visinya, Beatrix duduk memangku midangan yang menjepit sulaman setengah jadi. Ia menentang mata hijau Cordelia yang menyala-nyala; istri pertama Karlheinz itu berdiri sembari menyemburkan serangkai makian.

"Kau cuma vampir biasa, tak istimewa, rakyat jelata dibanding aku dan si kembar yang memiliki darah Raja Iblis dalam tubuh kami, jadi berhentilah berlagak seolah kau patut bersanding dengan Karlheinz! Ayato-lah yang akan naik takhta meskipun sulungmu putra tertua!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu di awal pembicaraan ini, _aku tidak peduli_," tandas Beatrix pahit. "Keputusan mengenai pewaris Sakamaki ada di tangan Karlheinz, jadi ketimbang menghabiskan tenagamu dengan berusaha menjatuhkan mentalku, yang sebenarnya sia-sia saja, mengapa tidak sama-sama duduk dan menunggu?"

"Penjilat!" serang Cordelia lagi. "Kau menawari Karlheinz untuk mendengar permainan biola Shu besok! Apa kau mencoba mendahului Ayato dan aku?"

Alis Beatrix terangkat, senyumnya sinis. "Apa salah menghibur suamiku dengan musik yang indah, apalagi dimainkan oleh salah seorang putra berbakatnya?"

Cordelia menggeram. "Kau mencoba menutupi kegagalan putra tidak becusmu itu dengan sesuatu yang mudah ia lakukan! Kaukira Ayato akan turun nilainya dengan cara kotormu, perempuan tua?!"

"Mengapa begitu panik bila menurutmu, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi posisi Ayato?" sahut Beatrix, menyingkirkan midangan untuk berdiri, menyejajarkan pandangan dengan Cordelia. "Caramu bersikap sekarang memberiku gambaran akan betapa rawan sulungmu digeser Shu di kemudian hari."

"Anjing betina sialan!"

Telapak tangan Cordelia terangkat tinggi. Beatrix masih menengadah, siap menahan tamparan musuhnya agar perempuan itu semakin malu …

"Cordelia-_sama_, bangsawan dari Keluarga Tsukinami hendak menemui Anda. _Melius occurreret ipsum facis_ (bukankah sebaiknya cepat ditemui)?"

… tetapi sebuah pertanyaan dalam bahasa Latin yang fasih mencegah Cordelia bertindak lebih jauh. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa wanita liar itu menjalin hubungan asmara dengan banyak pria di belakang punggung Karlheinz, salah satunya dari keluarga Tsukinami tadi. Reiji, biarpun masih anak-anak, mengerti bagaimana cara memanfaatkan fakta ini untuk menjegal Cordelia. Lihatlah betapa paniknya perempuan itu, padahal Karlheinz mungkin sudah tahu berapa dan siapa saja simpanan istri pertamanya. Ia lantas mendumel ('kubilang tunggu di tempat biasa saja malah datang ke sini, bangsat!') dan beranjak pergi dengan kaki mengentak-entak.

Reiji menghampiri Beatrix yang kembali menyulam.

"_Haha-ue_ baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Coba Shu yang bertanya. Reiji agaknya sudah terbiasa diabaikan, jadi meski dongkol, ia duduk di sebelah ibunya dan mulai membaca. Hingga selesai dengan kegiatan masing-masing, keduanya tidak saling bercengkerama.

* * *

"Ukh!"

Bulan sepenuhnya tertutup bayangan Bumi. Pada malam gulita itu, tersembunyi dari mata setiap penghuni mansion, Reiji dicekik dan dibenturkan ke tanah. Cordelia, dalam fase terlemahnya di bawah gerhana, masih mampu menyudutkan seorang vampir belia berdarah murni semacam Reiji. Sesuai yang diharapkan dari keturunan Raja Iblis.

"Selama ini, kusangka bungsu Beatrix tidak akan menggangguku. Dia," –padahal 'dia' ini sedang ditindih oleh Cordelia—"toh hanya bocah tak berbakat dan tersisihkan, tetapi dia berani membohongiku soal kedatangan Tsukinami? Bajingan kecil."

Reiji megap-megap, tetapi enggan memohon. Siapa sudi memohon pada perempuan sinting yang mengumbar cintanya di mana-mana ini?

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan ibumu atau sengaja mempermainkanku, hah?" Cordelia menyurukkan kepala Reiji lebih dalam ke tanah. Ia terkekeh tak waras melihat ekspresi kesakitan Reiji. "Jika memang ingin mengajakku bermain, mengapa tidak bilang? Aku tahu banyak permainan asyik yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun, termasuk bocah seserius dirimu."

Melepaskan cekikannya, jemari lentik Cordelia turun ke kerah kemeja Reiji yang terkancing rapat. Diloloskannya satu persatu manik yang menjaga tubuh Reiji tetap tertutup.

"Ah, betapa pucat dan harum!"

Reiji mendelik. Cordelia menyeret lidah menaiki sisi leher anak madunya. Dibekapnya Reiji kemudian sebelum membenamkan taring pada pembuluh kebiruan di bawah kulit satin itu.

_Sakit!_

"Lezat sekali." Di sela tegukan-tegukan besar, Cordelia melenguh nikmat, kelewat vulgar dan memuakkan bagi korbannya. Reiji merasa seakan nyawanya bisa ikut tersedot keluar jika ini berlanjut. Bukan berarti ia akan memohon, tetapi pasrah juga bukan pilihan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"AstagaastagaKarlheinz!" seru Cordelia dalam satu napas, lanjut menyesap lebih banyak. Ia berhalusinasi, mungkin mengkhayal sedang mengisap darah Karlheinz karena darah Reiji memang bercita rasa paling serupa dengan ayahnya.

_Menjijikkan_.

"Apa?" Cordelia membebaskan bibir Reiji begitu mendengar gumaman korbannya.

"Menjijikkan," ulang Reiji rendah, kepalanya pusing. "Anda lebih memilih memuaskan hasrat sesaat ketimbang menjaga kesetiaan pada _Chichi-ue_. Bahkan saya, anak dari madu Anda, tidak luput dari taring Anda. Beginikah seharusnya ratu para vampir bersikap? Anda tidak lebih baik dari _Haha-ue_ yang seorang 'jelata'. Saya jadi meragukan kelayakan Ayato sebagai pewaris takhta."

"Kau—"

Cordelia kembali membekap Reiji. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia hanya dapat melihat separuh dari ekspresi takut Reiji, dan mata itu—mata merah warisan Karlheinz. Indahnya sama, tetapi daripada menunjukkan dominasi, si bocah menampakkan kelemahan yang selama ini tertutupi keangkuhan. Ekstasi merambati nadi Cordelia: putra Beatrix telah ia permalukan!

"Betapa rupawan kau, Sakamaki Reiji," –si anak merinding saat Cordelia membelainya—"tetapi sayangnya, bagaimana pun, kau adalah anak si anjing betina itu! Akan kuhancurkan tameng sok sempurnamu; menangislah, memohonlah kepadaku!"

Kuku-kuku runcing Cordelia menyelip ke bawah kelopak mata Reiji, seketika mengaburkan seluruh dunia bungsu Beatrix itu. Pekik perih Reiji teredam telapak tangan si iblis wanita, sejenak panik, tetapi ia tidak berniat menyerahkan nasibnya pada ampunan jalang ini. Ia bisa menahan nyeri ini, kok.

Jadi, sesudah Cordelia melepaskan bekapannya pun, Reiji tetap diam.

Tak lama berselang, darah bermuncrat dari kedua soket mata Reiji, berdamping tawa gila Cordelia.

_Mataku! Pedih! Tidak terlihat apa-apa!_

Meski tusukan nyeri tidak henti menggempur dan kengerian mencekamnya begitu hebat, Reiji masih bungkam. Gelak kemenangan Cordelia yang sumbang kepalang memenuhi udara; jika Reiji meminta tolong, akan semakin besarlah kepuasannya.

"Hukumanmu, Bocah Sombong! Nikmatilah kegelapan abadi itu! Kaukira dapat pulang pada ibumu dalam keadaan utuh setelah melecehkanku, huh? Hahahahaha, lihat ini, Beatrix!

"Tunggu, mengapa aku memanggil Beatrix?" Cordelia berhenti sebentar, mengerutkan kening, lalu menyeringai. "Dia kan tak pernah menganggapmu ada?"

Tawa Cordelia separau gagak, kian jauh kian merdu didengarkan, lebih baik jika menghilang sepenuhnya. Reiji menggenggam sekepal rumput, memastikan dirinya tidak hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan istri pertama ayahnya. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya, mencari tanda kehadiran orang lain di sekitar, dan setelah yakin tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya, Reiji bangkit.

"Uh …."

Tangis Reiji bercampur likuid merah pekat yang mengalir lambat dari kelopak matanya. Dengan gegabah, ia mengusap darah dari wajah dan matanya, tetapi lengan bajunya menggesek luka baru di manik lunak itu dan Reiji mengerang. Apa yang dilihatnya hanya hitam, padahal kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

_T-Tolong aku …. Siapa saja, kumohon …. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa …._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mataku! Pedih! Tidak terlihat apa-apa!_

Meski tusukan nyeri tidak henti menggempur dan kengerian mencekamnya begitu hebat, Reiji masih bungkam. Gelak kemenangan Cordelia yang sumbang kepalang memenuhi udara; jika Reiji meminta tolong, akan semakin besarlah kepuasannya.

"Hukumanmu, Bocah Sombong! Nikmatilah kegelapan abadi itu! Kaukira dapat pulang pada ibumu dalam keadaan utuh setelah melecehkanku, huh? Hahahahaha, lihat ini, Beatrix!

"Tunggu, mengapa aku memanggil Beatrix?" Cordelia berhenti sebentar, mengerutkan kening, lalu menyeringai. "Dia kan tak pernah menganggapmu ada?"

Tawa Cordelia separau gagak, kian jauh kian merdu didengarkan, lebih baik jika menghilang sepenuhnya. Reiji menggenggam sekepal rumput, memastikan dirinya tidak hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan istri pertama ayahnya. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya, mencari tanda kehadiran orang lain di sekitar, dan setelah yakin tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya, Reiji bangkit.

"Uh …."

Tangis Reiji bercampur likuid merah pekat yang mengalir lambat dari kelopak matanya. Dengan gegabah, ia mengusap darah dari wajah dan matanya, tetapi lengan bajunya menggesek luka baru di manik lunak itu dan Reiji mengerang. Apa yang dilihatnya hanya hitam, padahal kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

_T-Tolong aku …. Siapa saja, kumohon …. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa …._

Hebat. Hanya satu indra kehilangan fungsi, dunia Reiji seakan runtuh, apalagi ia kehilangan banyak darah dan kekuatannya menurun drastis akibat gerhana bulan. Tertatih ia melangkah tanpa tujuan jelas. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal: harus bersembunyi. Tak boleh ada yang tahu betapa menyedihkan dirinya saat ini.

Namun, belum seberapa jauh, kaki Reiji terantuk dan badannya menumbuk sebatang pohon.

_Jangan panik. _Putus asa, Reiji mencengkeram tonjolan pangkal ranting untuk menyangga tubuhnya. _Pohon ini … magnolia … ada di selatan taman. Kalau jalan lurus terus, akan sampai di danau …. Aku bisa membersihkan diri._

Menuruti benaknya, Reiji meneruskan langkah. Telinganya dipekakan demi bunyi gemericik yang menandakan seberapa dekat ia dengan danau. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan nyatanya menjadi tantangan berat tanpa penglihatan normal. Ia harus tersandung, tergores, dan menabrak sesuatu berulang kali sebelum tiba di tepi danau, itu pun hampir saja tercebur.

Air danau menjadi lebih menggigit tanpa wujud yang bisa tertangkap retina. Menggunakan air jernih itu, Reiji berhati-hati membasuh muka, mengerang lemah kapanpun matanya tersengat. Ganjil. Ia sudah membersihkan semua darah di mata dan wajah, tetapi mengapa penglihatannya belum kembali juga? Bukankah mestinya ia dapat kembali melihat setelah cairan anyir itu hilang sepenuhnya? Mengapa segala benda menjelma menjadi warna-warna yang membaur tak karuan?

_Benarkah ini? Aku … buta karena Cordelia?_

Keinginan berteriak dan mengamuk menghunjam Reiji. Bertahun-tahun ia belajar dan berlatih untuk menyempurnakan diri cuma buat akhir seperti ini? Beatrix benar-benar akan terinjak oleh Cordelia; semua penerusnya telah tamat! Shu tidak dapat diandalkan sejak awal dan dia, dia yang mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk … kini tak mampu melihat.

Tapi, Reiji tidak meledak. Ia bukan Kanato yang sebentar-sebentar tantrum. Ia butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk menerima keadaan ini. Semua masalah toh ada pemecahannya. Benar juga; bukankah manusia menggunakan kacamata sebagai alat bantu? Dia bisa membuat yang mirip.

_Nanti saja dipikirkan._

Kelelahan mendorong Reiji untuk merebahkan diri di rerumputan. Beatrix akan marah-marah jika menyadari betapa kotor pakaiannya, tetapi itu hanya akan terjadi jika ia tidak terlalu sibuk mengurus Si Payah. Ia berjanji akan pulang sebelum fajar, berganti pakaian sebelum ibunya memergoki, dan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi.

Bagian yang terakhir itu, bagaimana pula melakukannya? Ia tak bisa membedakan bentuk maupun membaca. Perbedaan sikapnya pasti akan langsung kelihatan.

Reiji membuang napas kasar. _Nanti saja, _bisiknya sekali lagi dengan lirih pada diri sendiri sebelum memejam, merelakan jiwanya pada Sang Mimpi, membayangkan seseorang menjemput dan meredakan rasa sakitnya, mendekapnya erat dan membiarkannya menangis di sana.

* * *

Sepasang putra tertua Sakamaki berlumuran peluh di bawah rembulan. Shu menangkis serangan-serangan Reiji dengan mudah sebelum menerjang. Respons Reiji terlambat sepersekian detik; mengandalkan indra selain mata saat berduel amat melemahkannya. Sisi rompi Reiji lecet di pinggang karena terlambat menghindar—dan sekilas, Shu menjeda serangan, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Tolong jangan melamun di tengah pertarungan, Shu."

Pedang beradu lagi. Reiji sesekali membenahi letak lensa kuarsa pada jembatan hidungnya. Ia menciptakan tiruan kacamata manusia yang sedikit membantu: setidaknya, ia dapat membedakan bentuk dan gradasi warna, walaupun masih terlalu cepat untuk beradu senjata.

Serangan Shu selanjutnya entah mengapa terkesan jinak dan Reiji tidak menyukai itu. Prinsipnya, jika seorang lawan tak mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka, itu berarti dia sendiri tak terlalu kapabel. Reiji memang tidak lagi sempurna, tetapi _kalau lawannya cuma Shu, _huh, terabas saja. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Reiji toh fungsinya bukan memperbaiki penglihatan, tetapi melindungi dari sinar matahari.

_Penglihatanku tidak pernah sebaik ini, _dusta Reiji, berbalut keangkuhan, saat Shu bertanya mengapa ia mengenakan 'benda aneh' di matanya. Mendengar jawabannya, Shu mengeloyor pergi dan ada secuil, secuil saja, rasa jengkel dalam dada Reiji lantaran Shu begitu saja percaya. Tidak bisakah ia menemukan keresahan pada irisnya yang tak lagi tepat arah tatkala memandang sesuatu?

Satu serangan fatal Shu melemparkan pedang Reiji tinggi-tinggi dan mengempaskan kacamatanya jauh dari jangkauan. Dunia kontan mengabur; Reiji yang panik kehilangan kendali dan jatuh ke samping. Ia tak dapat bergerak sebab mata pedang Shu telah menekan bagian depan lehernya.

"_Che_, kau menang lagi."

Shu menyarungkan pedang, mengambil kacamata Reiji, dan memakaikan lensa berbingkai itu pada sang adik. Ia lantas berpaling, meninggalkan Reiji bersama kecamuk di balik belantara rambut biru-hitamnya.

"Tidak ada seorang adik pun yang bisa menang melawan kakaknya."

Kalimat ini, entah apa maksud asli pengucapnya, membawa implikasi lain buat Reiji.

_Dia tahu aku tak punya kesempatan menang gara-gara kacamata ini? Sial, sebegitu terbacakah? Sebegitu _lemah_kah aku di hadapannya?!_

Begitu Shu menghampiri, Beatrix tersenyum lembut dan mengusapnya sayang di kepala. Reiji bersyukur matanya yang sekarang tak mengizinkannya melihat adegan itu secara detail; sekali-sekali, ia ingin bebas dari kedengkian. Selanjutnya, Beatrix mendekati Reiji, langkahnya lambat lagi teratur, dan Reiji buru-buru bangkit, mengabaikan babras di siku dan lututnya.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, _Haha-ue!"_

"Latihan selesai." Nada yang dingin, pastinya dibarengi tatapan beku pula. "Ganti pakaianmu yang kotor itu dan beristirahatlah sebelum kelas sejarah pukul delapan nanti."

"… Baik, _Haha-ue."_

Beatrix dan Shu meninggalkan Reiji dengan segudang skenario di kepalanya. Ia dapat mengambil pedang dan menghunjamkannya secara tiba-tiba ke arah Shu yang masih digandeng Beatrix, tetapi ia bukan Subaru, anak terakhir Karlheinz yang temperamental. Ia bisa juga menjerit frustrasi dan berlari ke kamar untuk membolos dari kelas sejarah, tetapi perilaku demikian sangat Kanato, dan memeluk boneka beruang sambil menangis sampai ketiduran bukanlah gayanya. Ia juga bisa meretakkan kacamata karyanya dan membual bahwa ia masih sesempurna sebelumnya, tetapi ia tak seimpulsif si kepala api Ayato. Seorang Reiji dalam situasi seperti ini akan berjalan ke kamar, meletakkan pakaian kotor dalam keranjang, mandi, dan menghirup teh lavendel seorang diri. Sesekali ia akan merapikan rangkaian bunga sereus dalam vas, menikmati aroma yang serasi sekali dengan isi cangkirnya.

Namun, malam itu, Reiji mendapati diri meremas murka sekelopak sereus.

_Aku benci menjadi lemah. Cordelia … dendam ini akan matang pada waktunya dan menghancurkanmu!_

Ada waktu dua jam sebelum kelas. Efek sedasi teh lavendel memaksa Reiji menanggalkan kacamata dan bersandar santai ke kursinya. Ia akan bangun tepat satu jam 45 menit lagi tanpa jam weker atau pewaktu apa pun; tubuhnya mustahil mengkhianati jadwal. Kala itulah, dalam tidur, Reiji merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Auranya tidak berbahaya kendati jemari bagai salju miliknya menelusuri tepian soket mata anaknya.

_"_Berani kau menanam kutukan sekuat ini pada mata putraku, dasar pelacur murahan."

Reiji bergeser gelisah, masih di alam mimpi, mengira sepotong suara yang familier ini adalah bagian bunga tidurnya.

Jemari salju meninggalkan kulit Reiji untuk meraih kacamata di sebelah nampan teh.

_"_Aku tak bisa mematahkannya secara langsung, tetapi kalau kuletakkan kekuatanku pada benda ini—"

Kening Reiji berkerut.

_Jangan, _Haha-ue.

_"—_mungkin dampak kutukan itu tidak akan sebesar sebelumnya?"

_Kau adalah sosok yang kuhormati, tetapi juga paling kubenci, jadi jangan membuat diriku menyesal._

_"_Cordelia, kau akan memperoleh balasannya nanti."

Beatrix menaruh kacamata Reiji tepat di posisinya semula. Ia melirik kursi di mana bungsunya terlelap, mengulurkan telapaknya ke ubun-ubun bocah itu, tetapi ia berhenti di awang-awang dan mengurungkan niat.

Pintu ditutup dari luar.

* * *

_Jangan buat aku menyesal membunuhmu di kemudian hari._

* * *

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!""

Yui gelagapan, raganya mengejang. Ia masuk karena harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Reiji, tetapi rupanya pemuda jangkung itu sedang tidur. Bermaksud menyelimutinya, Yui kaget karena Reiji tiba-tiba membuka mata dan mencekiknya.

"Beatrix …" desis Reiji pedih sekaligus marah; tanpa kacamatanya, ia cuma tahu tamu tak diundang ini berambut keemasan—seperti ibunya, "… pergilah ke neraka!"

"R-Reiji-_sa—n_, uhuk, ini a—ku, Yu—i …."

Menguaplah kabut kantuk yang menggantungi kesadaran Reiji usai suara Yui mencapai rungu. Telapaknya melonggar perlahan-lahan. Yui mundur beberapa langkah, tangan bertumpu ke lutut, tangan satunya memegangi leher. Gadis malang itu terbatuk dan terengah-engah.

"Memasuki sebuah kamar ketika pemiliknya sedang beristirahat bukan hanya tidak sopan, melainkan juga mengganggu dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, bahkan mengancam keselamatan di beberapa kesempatan." Telunjuk Reiji menaikkan kacamata pada jembatan hidungnya. "Yah, dalam hal ini, akulah yang mengancam keselamatanmu. Maafkan aku."

Yui menyambut tangan Reiji dan bangkit dengan bantuannya.

"Reiji-_san, _aku juga minta maaf … tetapi Beatrix yang kausebutkan tadi itu siapa?"

_Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan soal hubunganku, Shu, dan _Haha-ue_ dari gadis ini. Si kembar dan Subaru juga pasti telah menceritakan sebagian atau seluruh dari kisah mereka._

"Beatrix adalah nama ibuku dan Shu—juga perempuan yang kubunuh beberapa tahun silam."

Yui terkesiap, menutup mulut saking terkejutnya.

"Tidak mungkin …. Membunuh _ibumu_ sendiri? Hal seperti itu—"

"Memangnya mengapa jika dia ibuku?" seringai Reiji. "Masa bodoh dengan ikatan darah kami. Dia merusak hidupku, jadi apa yang salah dengan sebuah pembalasan?

"Wajah takut dan menyesal yang macam inilah," –dagu Yui dijepit dan ditengadahkan oleh Reiji; sepasang delima yang Yui kagumi sebelumnya berubah menjadi mata monster buas—"yang kuharapkan muncul pada Beatrix di penghujung napasnya, tetapi dia malah berdamai dengan kematian. Dia bilang dia bahagia karena telah terbebas dari tekanan dan cacian _wanita itu."_

Selain itu, Beatrix juga bangga karena _Reiji-_lah yang mengantarkannya kepada maut. Anak yang dinomorduakannya akibat ambisi, anak yang terlalu lama tak ia acuhkan … ternyata telah patut pula menjadi seorang pewaris Sakamaki.

_"Akhirnya, aku dapat menyaksikan seberapa jauh kau berkembang, Reiji …."_

"Aku akan membunuhnya _lagi_."

Merujuk pada kata terakhir Reiji, Yui segera menengok ke kertas-kertas yang terserak di bawah kakinya. Analeptik_: _obat yang mematahkan keabadian maut. Tumpukan-tumpukan kertas tebal yang dikelilingi buku-buku berbahasa asing cukup menjelaskan betapa proyek ini telah memakan banyak waktu Reiji.

"Jangan-jangan, 'analeptik' ini kaupakai … untuk menghidupkan kembali ibumu?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya untuk membunuhnya kedua kali. Aku tidak sudi membawakannya kematian yang indah. Selanjutnya, akan kupastikan dia mati dalam keadaan tersiksa sesal."

Yui dicekam kengerian yang sangat. Bibirnya memucat, badannya membatu, menarik napas pun ia tak bernyali. Reiji merupakan putra Sakamaki yang paling jarang mengisapnya, tetapi sekali gigit, ia akan menyuntikkan sejumlah siksaan mental yang jauh lebih besar dari darah yang ditelan. Teror itu melekati Yui bahkan setelah bekas gigitan menyembuh.

"Aku lega kau ingat perasaan apa yang harusnya muncul saat bersamaku," bisik Reiji. "_Takuti_ aku, lebih dan lebih dari saudara-saudaraku yang lain. Melemahlah dalam ketakutan itu selagi aku meminummu, Komori Yui."

Bahu Yui koyak untuk kali kesekian. Suara nyeri tertahan lolos dari bibir sang pengantin tumbal, sementara getaran halus merambat dari tempat yang Reiji isap. Pemuda itu _menertawakannya, _selazimnya vampir Sakamaki lain ketika memangsanya. Tak sanggup raganya yang kian hari kian kering melawan kehendak Reiji. Faktanya, ia memang tenggelam dalam ketakutan yang secara janggal berubah menjadi candu.

Ah, mata delima yang ganas. Reiji menghapus lelehan darah Yui seusai menyantapnya, sepasang mata itu masih mengikatnya. Melecutnya. Berharap dalam diam seseorang akan memahami rasa sakit yang tertabiri ….

Namun, pandangan Yui terlanjur berkunang-kunang dan ia terkulai lemas, pucat, dalam dekapan Reiji yang sudah mengantisipasi. Sepasang mata delima Sakamaki muda sejemang dititiki rasa berdosa saat menemukan onggokan selimut dekat tumpukan buku. Makhluk lemah itu ... bisa-bisanya berusaha untuk _peduli_, bahkan meskipun bentuk perhatiannya sesederhana selimut untuk pengusir dingin.

Reiji ingin percaya bahwa kebahagiaannya dan Yui bisa berada di sisi yang sama pada sekeping koin. Sayangnya, sifat tinggi hati yang jadi akar eksistensinya mengambil alih. Ia sudah memiliki satu cacat, yaitu netranya. Mana boleh ia memperoleh cacat kedua dengan _mencintai _manusia?

**TAMAT**


End file.
